News Report
I woke up at 5 AM and as usual, checked on Roblox and social media. While on social media, I stumbled upon a news report of a teen found dead under his bed in his home after 4 days of not going to school. What shocked me was, the face looks familiar, the name sounds familiar, and everything sounds very familiar to me. Alright, we're going back to how it started. Beginning September 6, 2019 It was the end of the first week of my high school, so I woke up early, feeling active. I checked on Roblox and social media. In school, I became friends with Mark, a guy my age. He said he also plays Roblox and is always active on social media. He sent me a friend request on both platforms and I accepted it. Mark will be later relevant to this creepypasta. September 7, 2019 It was Saturday, so I have free time to play Roblox and some video games as well. I checked his Roblox profile to see what he was up to, he's playing Epic Minigames, which is my favorite game. So I joined him and there were only 6 people (including me and Mark). After like 20 minutes in the game, we stumbled upon a strange player named "DryBones". I know he's a chatacter from the Mario franchise, but it's really his username. Anyway, we said hello. But the response was unexpected. He said "2 days". We didn't get it at first as we had no idea what it meant. But he later said "Death will come". Of course we didn't believe a stupid person trying to scare us, so we laughed it off and left.the game. September 8, 2019 It was Sunday, tomorrow is school time. Anyway, we played Roblox again, this time in a different game. We were playing Natural Disaster Survival as requested by me because "to enjoy my first Roblox game". Anyways, DryBones is here again, but he said "Tomorrow, death will come." Mark had enough and said "Stop scaring us, you know death will never come to us unless we get old or have an accident". DryBones responded with "See you tomorrow" and left. We played for a few hours until Mark said he's going to sleep early. He left and I played for an hour more then called it a night. Climax September 9, 2019 Mark didn't come to school. I thought he was just not feeling well, so I just forgot about it and continued my day. This went on for 2 days until it was revealed he disappeared. September 12, 2019 Oh great, Mark disappeared. Now I am more worried than him not being at school for the past 2 days. I contacted his family, his parents never found Mark, and so did his older brother. This was the first time that someone I knew disappeared. September 13, 2019 I was checking on Roblox and social media, when I stumbled upon a disturbing news report of a teen found dead under his bed with many bruises, scars, and bloody holes in his skin. It also said that he was dead for 4 days. That's weird, my friend also had the same situation. I thought it was Mark. 'But it can't be him", I mumbled. Aftermath September 18, 2019 Nothing weird has happened yet for the last 5 days, police is still investigating about the murder situation. September 27, 2019 Mark's brother, Carl, was arrested for murder. It was revealed in a News interview with his mother. This is what his mother said: "I never thought this would happen, but it actually did. I always thought Carl would never know how to murder his own family member and hide the body, I always thought he was innocent. He just finished college with Bachelor's Degree on Computer Science, which he's really good at, and now he's into being a criminal." It was confirmed that his brother is the murderer, but the reason was never revealed. October 5, 2019 The reason was revealed. Why did he killed Mark? Well it turned out to be a revenge on Mark. In 2016, Mark pulled a harmful prank on Carl, for which Carl lost his left leg, and was planning to take revenge in 3 years. At the moment which Mark will forget what he did to his brother. And what about DryBones? Well, he later turned out to be innocent at all. Many people became victims of DryBones' "Death will come" message but not a single murder case was found or even rumored. Category:Marked for Review